


Not What It Appears

by fabricdragon



Series: The Clown and the King [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Non-Con, PWP, Rare Pairings, apparently, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me writing a  not nice story, about two not nice people.<br/>The Comedian (Edward Blake)  'rescues' Ozymandias (Adrian Veidt)  from a drug and rape investigation gone wrong.  For some value of rescued, for some value of anything</p><p>Trigger warnings all over the place, but  nothing is quite what it appears to be (hence the title).<br/>This  does not depict a good relationship!<br/>you CAN skip right to story two (still hard core but not as brutal), as there is a recap of the events at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Appears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/gifts).



Eddie was regretting ever having come to this stupid bar. Oh, it was full of long haired, pouty lipped, pretty young things, but those were the guys. The women in this place? Eddie shuddered and downed another beer.   Then yet another of the pretty young men started falling all over him; it took a minute to realize that this time that was literally. Just how drunk was this-

“Veidt?”

“Blake?” His pupils were dilated, way more than was called for by the lighting in here. “I think… I think I’ve been drugged.”

“No shit.”

“I was investigating… drugs...” his voice didn’t so much slur as slow down. “Can you get me out of here?”

Ozymandias was draped bonelessly against him. He was wearing ‘club clothes’; no armor. He had a satchel of some kind hanging off his arm.

“I’m pretty sure…” The blond looked up at him with eyes gone dark, and parted lips, “That I know what they gave me… I’ll be completely uncoordinated and… physically drunk… but...” He swayed and Eddie caught him around the waist.

“Come on, my car’s outside.” Eddie started thinking of one nasty plan after another as he steered him out of the club. Normally the softer, slighter man would actually be a match for him, maybe -if he were honest- more than a match, but now? The guy was moving like a drunken bitch on high heels. It actually took work to get him to the car because he kept going sort of sloppy limp.   His bosses would probably be pissed if he actually KILLED the guy… but if he didn’t kill him, he knew who he was. Oh well, lost opportunities, maybe getting him safely home would give him a favor to call in someday.

Once they were in the car and on the road, Eddie asked him “So, where to? “

“My address… is in my wallet…” His voice was sort of distant. “Eddie… can you take notes? I won’t … remember any of this tomorrow, when I come to.” He was slumped up against the passenger side door.

“You… won’t?” Eddie felt like it was Christmas, and his birthday, and maybe Valentine’s Day all rolled together.

“No.” He shook his head slowly. “We’ve been tracing… it’s a hypnotic... the victims don’t remember. They stay conscious, like I am now… until… they sleep… when they wake up, it’s gone.” He tried to wave a hand; it mostly worked. “Probably everything… from maybe four? Afternoon…   Gone... when I wake up.”

“How’d they catch on?”

“One guy… didn’t use a condom… they found him. He talked.”

Eddie pulled off to the side of the road. “Did anyone know where you WERE?”

“Not really… I started at a different club.” He giggled. Pansy boy actually giggled.

“Oh. What a joke, huh?” Eddie grinned and started driving again, merging into traffic, this time heading to a safe house his employers kept on the outskirts of town. “You running into me.”

“Lucky.” He nodded, then his head rolled back to the side.

“Yeah, Lucky.” Eddie grinned. “Real lucky.”

…

He’d been talking names, dates, and who knows what with his head down most of the drive. Once they got to the safe house, however, he looked up. An apprehensive look crossed his face: “This… I don’t know where this is.”

“Safe house,” Eddie grunted as he got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. He hauled Adrian out of the car and carried him inside. He kicked the door shut and carried Adrian straight downstairs to the basement rec room.

“Why? I can walk…”

“The hell you can,” Eddie said, putting him down once they were inside. “If you can walk, let’s see you make it to the couch.”

Normally the guy walked like a dancer. This time he managed to make it about four steps before he got tangled up in his overgrown purse and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“I must have gotten… a stronger dose… than I thought.” He swallowed hard. “The other effects… have kicked in, too.”

Eddie picked him up and dropped him on the couch. “What other effects?”

“It’s … synergistic… the alcohol.” He shrugged.

“Oh, so you’re drunk, too?” Eddie knew where things should be in this place. The fancy ceiling lamp fixture in the room was actually a hard suspension point. It was centered in front of the fireplace-and the fireplace mirror- in case your ‘guest’ needed a better view- or you needed a hot poker. The ropes and cuffs and… other things... were right where they should be, too.

Adrian was lying sprawled on the couch. It oughtta be illegal for a guy to look that fucking hot. He lay there splayed out like a drunken model, all long legs and smooth.

Eddie went over and upended his bag. Yup, there was his purple and gold drapery. Eddie picked up the tiara/circlet thing. Damn what a pansy. He put it down on the mantle.   Eddie grinned into the mirror. This was gonna be the best. He started a fire: might as well take the chill off the room.

Once everything was set up, he went back over to the couch. Adrian was sitting up a little, looking all pouty and confused. “Why are we here?”

Eddie didn’t bother to say anything; he figured slamming him across the face with his knuckles would be answer enough. Any other day, Ozymandias would have seen that coming a mile away. Any other day, if he HAD managed to hit him, it would have been followed by Eddie getting a kick in the gut. Today it wasn’t ‘Ozymandias Super Pansy’, though, and Adrian was knocked clean off the sofa and sprawling on the ground, trying to get up… and failing.

Eddie got the cuffs on him and dragged him across the floor until he was under the fixture.   Damn, didn’t he EVER shut up? Eddie attached the chain and hauled him up to his feet.

“Eddie, you can’t-“

“I can do whatever I want. Hell, if I killed you right now no one would ever pin it on me, but you know what? I’m not going to. I’m not even gonna mess you up too bad.”

Adrien was just staring at him with those dilated eyes. “What… what do you want?”

Eddie grinned, “Well, first I wanna hear you scream. I bet you scream like a girl.”

Eddie took off his belt and laid into him. Pretty boy should be grateful: he was using the leather end, with the buckle in his hand. Since he was doing this through his clothes, he wouldn’t even have permanent marks.

At the first shot, he yelped in surprise.

After the second one, he tried reasoning with him.

The third shot, Eddie landed right across the small of his back, and was rewarded with a hiss.

The fourth shot he hit across his thighs, just under his butt cheeks, and Eddie heard a muffled sob.

He screamed on the fifth; Eddie almost came in his pants.

By the tenth Adrian was hanging limply from his arms, crying and screaming when the belt hit.

After a few more, Eddie walked around and dragged Adrian’s head up by his hair. Tears streaked down his face, and his eyes were puffy from crying, lips puffed from screaming and biting his lips. Eddie hadn’t planned to, but he was so beautiful like this. He crushed Adrian’s mouth against his and kissed him. Adrian tried to pull away and Eddie growled a threat and twisted his hair. Eddie forced his tongue into him, feeling him shake and try to twist away. If Adrian had had any ability to fight left in him, the flogging had taken care of that. Eddie felt tears running down Adrian’s face and trailing into their kiss; it was heaven.

Eddie knew that floggings tended to cause blood to rush to the crotch in some guys: a weird trick of hormones, the body’s pain relievers, and blood flow. He could feel Adrian hard inside his pants. God knows Eddie was hard enough after that. He wondered if he could make the superior ass enjoy this. He hadn’t planned on it, but…

He hauled him down and threw him onto the couch. Adrian tried to get up, to fight, but, after a beating like that, most men wouldn’t have stood a chance; as uncoordinated as he was right now, all he did was make it more fun for Eddie. Eddie held Adrian up by his hair and felt the man writhing under him as he tried to fight him off. Eddie had raped a few guys before, strictly in the line of duty; no faster way to break some men, ya know? This, though… the way he twisted and cried under him? All muscle, bunching and twisting into his crotch while he pinned him down… damn, he better get busy or he was going to come in his pants.

Eddie pulled his shirt up and left it tangled in the cuffs. Adrian tried to fight him when he pulled his pants off; it ended up making it easier. In short order he was bare ass up, bent over the couch, and handcuffed in place. Eddie was pleased to see red everywhere the belt had hit him. It looked like it was tracing to purple in a few spots.

He hadn’t planned on using any more lube than the condom came with, but Eddie knew the effects of enjoying this on a guy: the instructors in his CIA classes had gone over it, in detail. Apparently, making a girl enjoy herself was bad enough on her, but a guy- yes, even a gay guy; he’d asked- got it worse: ‘cultural conditioning’ they called it. Eddie wondered if not consciously remembering it would make it any better.

Adrian was tight against him. Even in his current state he’d managed to force himself to relax enough to avoid damage; practice, Eddie supposed. Eddie, though, was a big guy, and Adrian was still tight. Once he was in, Eddie grinned evilly and brought his hand down with a resounding slap against the worst bruise on Adrian’s ass. Adrian responded like a racehorse, bunching his muscles and trying to pull forward. Eddie grabbed his hips and pulled him back; then he did it again. Adrian may have been drugged but he caught on quick, deciding that cooperation was better than a heavy hand on his bruises. Every now and then he twisted, trying to either escape or get a more pleasant angle. Eddie didn’t care; it felt fantastic.

Eddie almost forgot about making Adrian enjoy it. He reached around when he felt himself getting close and grabbed the smaller man’s dick. The guy didn’t have any reason to be ashamed of his size, but he wasn’t built like Eddie, and Eddie wrapped his hand around it without any trouble. Eddie had wondered what a meaty calloused hand like his, even lubed up, would feel like to him in such a sensitive state. He guessed the answer by the way Adrian cried out and shoved back into Eddie. Eddie played him back and forth, ramming into him hard from behind and squeezing him in front, forcing Adrian to rock back and forth on Eddie trying to escape.

Eddie couldn’t hold it any more. He arched his back and shoved into the blond as hard as he could; he hadn’t come like this in years. His hand had spasmed on Adrian’s cock while he did so- when Eddie recovered himself, he realized that Adrian was holding very still and shaking under him: he had his cock squeezed in his fist. Eddie grinned viciously and let go; Adrian screamed and came, hard, all over his hand and the couch. The spasms against Eddie’s cock were almost too good.

Eddie pulled himself out. Adrian was limp on the couch. Eddie flipped him over face up and looked down at him. He was wrecked, flushed and puffy, with his own come all over his stomach. Eddie pulled the shirt down just enough from the hand cuffs to wipe his hand on it. Adrian was looking up at him, gasping- Eddie couldn’t tell if it was lust, terror, or both. He pulled Adrian’s head up against the strain of his cuffed arms and kissed him again, hard. This time Adrian didn’t even try to resist, just made soft noises and surrendered. Eddie ran his hand down the pale smooth body, all shivering muscle.

“Damn, Veidt, if I thought I could get away with it, I’d keep you.” Eddie grinned down at Adrian, enjoying how his body tried to tense when he said that.

“You’d enjoy it, though. It wouldn’t take long to knock the fight out of you, not as much as you enjoyed this time.” Adrian whimpered and turned his head away, shutting his eyes.

“Well, you get to fall asleep after a good fucking, and I get to have a shower and drop you off somewhere to wake up.” Eddie grinned at the man deliberately not looking at him, grinned at the exposed, pale, flawless neck. Bite marks could be used as evidence, but… he didn’t have to leave teeth marks like that. Eddie pressed his whole body length down against the smaller man, and started licking and sucking on his neck. Adrian whimpered and twisted underneath him as he bruised a collar mark onto his neck.

When Eddie pulled back, Adrian had a wide purple band around the front and sides of his neck. He was shuddering with his eyes closed, and had gotten hard again. Kids, the stamina they had.

Eddie grinned, “Well, since you obviously want it so much…” Eddie reached down and dragged his hand across Adrian’s cock; the man practically twisted off the couch. Eddie wished Adrian was going to remember this, just a little. He wondered if he would dream about it, if any of this at all would stay with him-other than the bruises.

Eddie loosened the hand cuffs from the sofa and dragged Adrian back over to the chain under the light.

“…no… please…” Adrian whimpered, sounding out of breath and very small.

Eddie grinned down at him, “Then you better use that pretty mouth of yours.” He hooked the cuffs to the chain again, but left him on his knees.

Adrian looked up at him and nodded, shakily.

Eddie grabbed his hair, but Adrian had apparently decided to cooperate.  He hesitantly started licking and sucking at Eddie’s cock.

“You damn well better do a better job than that or it’s back to my belt!” Edie growled.

Adrian started sucking and licking in earnest. Eddie would have killed for a camera: the great uppity Adrian, down on his knees, sucking Eddie off; what a fantastic joke. Eddie grabbed his head and forced him down onto Eddie’s cock. Adrian’s throat closed and he struggled for air. Eddie let him off just enough and he was gasping, then he pulled him down again. Say what you would, the boy didn’t need another lesson: he started deep throating him voluntarily so he could breathe. Eddie grinned as he noticed Veidt’s other hand moving to his own crotch. Well, he wouldn’t stop him as long as Eddie got off: he was generous that way.

Eddie had planned on pulling away before he came, but Adrian had a very talented tongue once he got going. He forgot all about that plan and just came in his mouth and throat. Adrian started to gag, so he held his jaw closed and made him swallow. He was going to threaten him some more, but the blond seemed to be losing consciousness.

Eddie let go and Adrian collapsed in a heap.

Eddie left him handcuffed to the ceiling chain, sprawled on the floor, while he went to take a shower.

Eddie showered off, thinking. Would some part of Adrian remember this? Would he flinch, seeing him across a room, or get unexpectedly hot, and not know why? Both answers had some appeal. Eddie’s hand strayed back to his crotch

Just how mad would his bosses be if Adrian disappeared? He hadn’t really thought about keeping him, until he threatened that, but… Eddie had to admit, this had been a lot better than just teaching ‘Purple Pansy’ a lesson.  Eddie spent some time in the shower, thinking about what it would be like once he took the edge off him a bit. Adrian could obviously catch on to cooperating pretty quickly. It probably wouldn’t take too long until he could let up on him a little.

Eddie came back out, and found all his daydreams and plots shot to hell: the handcuffs were still attached to the chain, but they were empty. Eddie grabbed a weapon and started searching; it didn’t take long. Veidt was gone, and Eddie didn’t know how: the car was still in the driveway. He came back down and looked again: everything was gone, even the damn circlet on the mantle…

But there was a folded piece of paper where the circlet had been. Eddie picked it up; it had impossibly perfect script on it, in purple ink.

_Eddie,_

_Thanks for the lovely time. Especially thank you for putting the tiara in such a perfect spot, as it had a camera in it. I doubt we will get another opportunity, so I shall treasure the recording._

_~Adrian_

Eddie stood at stared at that for a long time. A part of him wondered if Adrian would give him a copy, if he asked. He kind of thought he might.

It was a hell of a joke.

The Comedian laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> some day i may write a follow up to this one. I may not. i feel a bit dirty.
> 
> based entirely on the sudden inspiration about that note at the end. i wrote that and filled it in from there.


End file.
